


a flower for the lady

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blanket Permission, Double Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Podfic Welcome, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Doctor likes presenting gifts to Yasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596880
Kudos: 5





	a flower for the lady

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 12 - the moonlight striped her, marked out places where the whispering thing would slip through and she would unfold. Helen Oyeyemi, White is for Witching

The double moons of the planet rest in the sky, larger and clearer than any view of Earth’s moon that Yaz has ever seen. Not that she spent much time before now staring up at the sky. Now it was fascinating in a way it hadn’t been. Now she knew there were planets and people and so many things spread further than any one person could see in a lifetime. 

Well, except the Doctor maybe. Yaz glanced sideways to see her leaning forward over the edge of the cliff, eyeing some sort of curling blue vine.   
The pale light from the moons made her look younger. She reached down suddenly and pinched off a small white flower and her triumphant smile was like the sun. Yaz can't help but mirror it as she stands up, her coat covered in pale dust. She doesn't even brush it off before striding over, flower held out triumphantly to stand before Yaz. 

"A gift for the lady," she says, and makes a bow worthy of any fancy court. 

She presents her hand and the Doctor presses a soft kiss to her knuckles. Yaz leans forward and lets the flower be tucked behind her ear. 


End file.
